Love with a Gaurd
by midnightintheday
Summary: Rose was abused by her father when she was little but when her mom rescued her, she sent her to Saint Vlads with a bodygaurd that is later replaced by Dimitri. All Human
1. Chapter 1

I curled into a ball, taking the beating without crying. My father continuously hit me and kicked me before turning around and walking to the kitchen. I thought it was over and he was goin to get more to drink like he usualy does, but instead, he came back with a knife. I scrambled back against the wall, trying to get away from him, not daring to open my mouth, knowing it would just make him angrier. He lowered the blade to my skin and started to dig it in. I watched blood well up from the wound as he carved the word "bitch" into my arm. He was just finishing the "h" when the front door swung open. I looked up with wide eyes and saw my mom standing in the doorway. I haven't seen her in two years, I was suprised to see her then.

"Daddy, Mommy's back, you can stop now," I whimpered, hoping the mom being there would make him happier.

"Abe! What are you doing to our daughter?" Mom screamed, rushing towards me. She got to me and scooped me into her arms. She held out the arm that dad carved into and looked at it for a moment. There was too much blood, you couldn't tell what he wrote anymore. She grabbed a piece of cloth from the nearest chair and pressed it onto the wound, causing me to squeak.

"You bitch! You think you can just leave me and then come back and scold ME!" Dad yelled, raising his arm to hit Mom. Just then a man came rushing in and tackled dad to the ground, wrestling his arms behind his back.

"Ma'am, should I call the police?" he asked. I looked down at him and took in his short blonde hair and rippling muscles.

"Yes, please, Jackson, and tell them to hurry, Rose needs to get to the hospital soon," she replied. I rested my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

*5 years later, Rose is 17*

"Why are we here?" Lissa asked as I dragged her into Hot Topic.

"Well, I figured, as long as we are at the mall, we might as well go to every store," I replied with a laugh, running down the eisle to the back where they kept the bras. We barely got to go to the mall in the horrid boarding school my mom sent me to when I was five years old. I picked up one of the bras and showed it to her. "Should I buy this one?" I asked. It was blue leapard print with lace going down it, leading to a bow on the bottom.

"Sure, but it's to bad, you have no boyfriend to show it to..." she trailed off. I glanced up at Jackson, laughing at his exasperated expression.

"I don't need a boyfriend, I've got my awesome best friend and my awesome bodygaurd!" I exclaimed, taking the bra and walking to the counter.

"Still, what's the point of buying a bra like that if you have no one to show it to?" Lissa asked, following me. Jackson lagged behind, looking at the necklaces for some reason.

"Hey there," the guy at the register said. "Do you have an HT+1 card?" he asked, ringing up the bra without even looking up.

"No, and I don't want one, so don't ask and don't try to talk me into it," I replied. He looked up and smiled.

"I wasn't really planning on it," he said.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That'll be $7.00, you're lucky, it's on sale," he said, putting the bra into a bag.

"Really? How much is it usually?" I asked, taking the bag from him.

"Check the price tag and you'll see," he replied with a flirty smile.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Lissa muttered, which made me laugh.

"Well thank you... Vlad," I replied, glancing down at his name tag. 'Like that's his realy name' I thought. I turned on my heel and walked out of the store towards the food coart.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked Lissa and Jackson.

"Sure," they replied at the same time. We went our different ways and I went to Sbarros to get two slices of pizza and a couple bread sticks. I was going back to the table where Lissa and Jackson were already sitting when I suddenly saw him.

My dad was by the window, watching me. He took a step forward and I dropped my tray. Jackson jumped up and looked towards where I was looking. When he saw Abe he grabbed Lissa's arm and started running torwards me. I heard a loud bang and the next thing I knew, Jackson was on the floor. His grip on Lissa took him down with him, but she quickly recovered and started running towards me.

"Run!" she screamed.

"Rosemary..." I somehow heard Abe say over all the screaming.

I was to terrified to move, so I just stood and stared at Abe as he walked slowly towards me and Lissa crashed into me. I ran my hand over the scars on my arm, the only reminder of my past, until now. Tears ran down my face as Lissa pulled on my arm, trying to get me to run.

"You can't run away, I'll always find you," Abe yelled.

"Go away!" I screamed. I heard sirins outside and hoped they would get there before Abe got to me, or worse, killed Lissa.

He glanced over his shoulder and the lights from police cars started flooding through the windows.

"I'll leave for now, my dear Rose, but can't escape," he said with utter calmness before walking away.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I ran to Jackson and collapsed on my knees.

"Rose," he managed to get out. He struggled to get his hand in his pocket and pulled back out a necklace. "Happy... Birthday," he muttered, using the last of his strength.

He collapse on my lap and I lowered my head over him and cried. I felt Lissa come up next to me and wrap her arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I felt like I was being selfish, crying about my bodyaurd dying when her parents and brother died a few years ago, but I didn't really care at the moment. Jackson was my bodygaurd since I was five years old, when my mom first sent me to Saint Vladimir's Academy. I've known him longer than I've known Lissa even, and we have been friends since kindergarten. Christian, Lissa's boyfriend of four years, came running up to us.

"Sorry, they just let me out of the stor I was in," he mutter, crouching down with us. I cried with them holding me until the police came and asked if he could ask us some questions.

"Sure," Lissa replied, looking up at him.

"Do you know if there was any reason why he was shot and no one else in the mall?" he asked. I nodded my head, not sure if I would be able to speak even if I tried.

"Why?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I want my mom here..." I muttered, clutching my arm, where the scars are.

"If her mom was here, she could explain it," Christian told the police man.

"Can you tell me her number? I will call her and ask her to come here if you do," the man asked.

"I'll call her, you can talk to her if you want, but I'll call her," Lissa said, pulling out her cell. I heard her mutter something into the phone then heard the cop say something into it before he hung up.

"Who is this?" the cop asked someone behind me.

"That's Rosemary Hathaway, and he is Jackson Farth," Lissa said in a quiet voice. I sat, not paying attention to anything that was going on. The cop tried to ask me questions at one point, but gave on the pretty quickly once he figured out that I wasn't going to listen to him. They made me move eventually, so they could move the body, so I sat at the nearest table, staringat the floor where he was just laying, where there was still a blood stain. Lissa and Christian sat with me, but the actually engaged in conversation... I think.

It was a few hours later when I heard something strange, something that I didn't hear very often.

* * *

><p>AN- Ok I know the thing with the necklace was really cheesy, but it will have a big part in the story later<p> 


End file.
